Fluid Truths
by Afrika Sisi
Summary: (Spoilers Alert!) "Juno? WTH?" Kennith can only stare as the game credits roll. How could Juno get away with that? Rather Minerva's truth, than Juno's self-serving lies -"Wisdom over tyrannical bitches any day."- That night: "The truth is fluid. Show them." A voice murmurs and a golden flash enveloped her sleeping form. Can things be different? Does Desmond have to die? Connor/OC
1. Juno Screwed Them All

Disclaimer: I only own Kennith, Linzie, Tod, and their mom. I only own my plot line and elements. I have no ownership of anything that's Assassin's Creed. Don't sue the poor uni-student.

R&R Please (:}D)K

Chapter 1: Juno Screwed Them All

"What's wrong with this?! I think the game hates me!" I cried angrily. Throwing the controller at the pillow near my side in frustration, I glared at the screen. I had died again! For some reason, one of the supposedly easy tasks of the sequence kept throwing me off. I'd do everything right, but still fail. Then I tried other things, to see if that was the problem, since my playing was superb. I'd changed my batteries, controllers, restarted the Xbox, and even my entire entertainment system. I'd even borrowed my friend's disk, but this hadn't helped still. So, here I was, now in that friend, Linzie's, basement on her Xbox and her disk attempting to play; and STILL it wasn't working. Linzie huffed at me.

"What the heck is going on Kenny?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes, growling in frustration.

"I have no CLUE! I've tried everything now! Why is this suddenly so hard?! I was breezing through this! Even the fort was a piece of cake! Why does this keep happening!" I shook my fist at the ceiling, as if cursing some deity, but more my self-ineptness.

"Maybe because you're a girl, Kennith." A masculine voice mocked. I turned to wither Linzie's younger brother, Tod, with my violet colored glare. He flinched under the daggers. "Sheesh. I was just kidding Kenny. But something is just screwed up about this." He relented. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"I know I'm bad with technology, but really? I must've been cursed or something for my luck to be this crappy." I grumbled. Linzie patted my arm in sympathy and handed me back my thrown controller.

"I think it's time to call it a day Kenny. Your mojo with tech isn't going to improve when you're bone tired and frustrated." I nodded, then she smirked, "But really Kenny," the smirk grew into a smug grin, "but let's face it. You are better suited to Conner's time anyway. What, with all your freakish martial arts and scimitar training. It makes me wonder…" She teased. I groaned at her. But she was right, sometimes I felt out of place, but that's how every college student, let alone young adult felt.

"Okay. But all the disease, and no electricity or instant hot water, or soda?!" I wined, trying to ignore the thrill I felt at the thought of living in a time when history was being made. I'd always loved history, though I was more into music and far from a history nerd know-it-all.

Linzie's eyes sparked suddenly and she snatched the controller from my limp grip and restarted the game. She laughed as I watched with tired eyes as she passed the point with ease and went on.

I didn't even bother arguing about her playing and mocking my hard work, because I was too tired. Tod left after a while to grab us dinner and then came back to eat with us as Linzie kept on. I wasn't going to jinx her progress by taking over the playing, so our trio watched as each mission brought us to that shocking end.

The credits rolled and I stared at the screen.

"What the hell!" I screeched, ignoring the stupidity of my taking it so personally. "Juno played u—I-I mean, them!" I stuttered. "The b—"

"Language Kenny, language!" Linzie snapped, elbowing me in the ribs. I growled at her, trying to stifle the nonsensical outrage boiling through my veins. No one should have feelings this passionate about a video game; even for one as awesome as Assassin's Creed. She huffed. "But you're right. That was a twist I didn't see coming…" she agreed.

"Yea, talk about a sucky ending… poor Desmond…" Tod agreed solemnly. Then he perked up and turned to me, "Well, guess we'll find out the rest if and when the game creators do the next one. Can't wait for that!" he gave me and Linzie a giddy smile and sauntered back upstairs for his room.

"That boy…" Linzie muttered with a shake of her head, then looked at my watch. "What time is it? I can't read it from upside down, let alone remember military time." I shook myself out of my outraged revelry, and smirked at her.

"It's 2300 hours, Linz. That's 11pm." I laughed. "We were playing all day." She laughed with me.

"Well, since its so late Kenny, and you're already brain dead, go ahead and crash here tonight on this couch. I'll ride with you to campus tomorrow." I nodded at her.

"Good idea. Not smart to drive when I'm this tired." She winked at me for saying that and wandered to a closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket.

"Here Ken. Just remember to take out the game before you doze off. I'll let my mom know you're down here. Night." And with that she left.

I smiled at her back as it disappeared up the stairs and behind a closed door. Linzie was a cool chick, and I was glad she'd been my friend since we'd literally knocked into one another our freshman year at university. We were almost exact opposites in personality and appearances, yet we were good for each other. She was short, 4'8", with pin-straight waist long black hair, and Asian features, as her father had been Chinese. She was all around petite and bubbly. I, on the other hand was 5'8", and had shoulder blade long chocolate brown, with russet accents, wavy hair. My eyes were violet and my built was slightly chubby in the stomach, despite all my martial arts and scimitar training, and had broad shoulders. My hands were big, large palms and long piano fingers, and my feet were large too, for a woman. I was far more serious in personality and was good at foresight when I wanted/needed to be. I would also often act like a teenager when the immature impulse suited my tastes. Linzie and I really were an odd pair.

She lived in her family's home that was near by the campus with her mom and little brother. Her mom had raised Linzie and Tod on her own after their dad had died of cancer when the two had been really little. She was awesome, and had pretty much adopted me when I'd become friends with Linzie.

I myself had grown up in my own loving family till after I'd started college. I had grown up moving a lot, and was familiar with the world and its cultures. I even spoke German as a second language. My father was a government worker, serving as a diplomat for the US. I'd moved some much in my life that home really was wherever my family and heart resided. I was quick to adapt and accept things, and made friends and assimilated with the society of where ever I lived. Well, assimilated enough when it was necessary to blend in. I loved to travel. My family was amazing. And I was the first child to leave home, being the oldest. I had four younger siblings, two brothers, then a brother and sister who were twins we'd adopted from one of the many countries we'd lived in. It had been a crazy and chaotic, but happy time in my life.

They had dropped me off at college, before they'd gone on the rest of the way to where they were moving next: India. I'd been excited to live on my own and grow up, then visit them for Christmas and summer in one of the world's coolest countries. At least, that had been the plan.

As they'd flown across the pacific, their plane had malfunctioned and crashed into the ocean waters. The black box was all that had been recovered, and it confirmed there had been an attempted hijacking by a skinhead-the-government-is evil-conspiracy-theorists groups. How they'd been able to even get on the plane I don't know. The day they died, I had gotten a phone call and spoke to them before the line had been cut off as they'd been lost to the water. I inherited over $2 million in life insurance and will money. Their funeral had been me burning and spreading the ashes of a copy of my family photo album from atop the Rocky Mountains. I'd built a memorial in a gravesite near my university campus for them.

That had been 5 years ago, and I'd postponed starting university until 4 years ago after getting my life in order again and moving forward. This had been my last semester I'd attended, and I'd graduated with my Master's degree in vocal performance. Linzie was graduated with her PHD in medicine. Tomorrow we'd be saying a final good bye to all our professors. Life was moving on.

I could've burned away my life, but instead I'd stayed strong and done my family proud. I had adapted, again, as I always have. The memories and the grief still hurt, but it only pushed me to do better. Healing completely would take a lot more time anyway.

Linzie and her family had become a second family unit to me, and they'd helped navigate the darkest hours of my life. However, as one acquainted with grief, and it being so stark and fresh, there was a rift separating me from them. Their family had only lost their father, while I no longer had any.

I shook these thoughts away and ejected the game from the Xbox, and shut everything down. My dismay at Juno was forgotten. I went over to my bag that had been sitting out of the way by the stairs against a wall, and brought it over to sit by me on the floor by my place on the couch. I pulled off my sweater and put it inside the large duffle bag with my scimitar and training equipment, and Xbox controller and my own copy of assassin's creed 3, and Xbox controller. I then turned off the lights and lay on the couch, closing my eyes. Conner lost everything in the end. Juno used him. She used Desmond.

Juno had screwed them all.

All that damage for her selfish endeavours.

I knew there was a reason Minerva had been my favorite in mythology since elementary school.

Wisdom over tyrannical bitches any day.

…...

I drifted off at last.

"The truth is fluid. Show them." A voice murmured and a golden flash enveloped the sleeping form and her belongings.


	2. Achilles? The Mythology Just Keeps

A/N: This story won't leave me alone. But, maybe I should be doing my 10 page English research paper instead… alas :P Enjoy! Any dialogue from here on out may be adjusted to fit my OC in, but it will only be slight ones, as I plan on staying true to everything as much as my plans will allow. Please, R&R!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and my plot bunnies. Anything Assassin's Creed ain't mine, so lay off! :P

Chapter 2: Achilles? The Mythology Just Keeps On Coming

I opened my eyes to see a mist of gold. Minerva stood before me, her eyes filled with worry. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself. Okay, the pain said this wasn't a dream.

"Minerva?" I asked. I let myself accept the moment that it seemed I was in Assassin's Creed. I'd do a more thorough evaluation of my sanity later. Deal with the here and now.

"Yes. I am Minerva, Kennith. I don't have much time, so let me speak without interruption. Your questions will have to be answered the next time we meet." I nodded, swallowing my inquiries. "The realm you know as Assassin's Creed is real. We had the 'game' as you call it created in your realm in order to find the one who could change the future. To save Desmond and the world. When you couldn't seem to succeed in the game, that is how I identified you as that person. Jupiter and I created it to do this when the one we needed was found. You will save Connor from a darkness that will grow and cripple him. Without Eagle Vision, Connor is more susceptible to the darkness, and so you must be that leading beacon for him in its stead. You will save Desmond and him from Juno's manipulations and plots. You will show Desmond the way to save the world without destroying it and himself. You have seen how it will end without you. Now, change it and guide Connor. Retrieve the amulet, destroy it, and discover the world's true salvation." She put an ethereal hand on my cheek, hope a spark in her eyes. "You can do it Kennith. You have the soul, heart, mind, and tools to accomplish this. Now do what you're destined to do." She stepped away and the scene began to fade away into blackness once more. Just before it was gone, Minerva spoke again, "You will arrive at the homestead of Achilles while Conner is away defending Concord. Good luck." And she was gone.

Achilles was the sweetest old man I'd ever known, if cautious with his trust. I told him everything I could, without mentioning Desmond and the end of the world. I told him about Juno and Minerva and my world, and my mission here. The old man seemed to gradually believe me, and finally accepted when I told him nearly word for word what he'd spoken to Conner before the man had begun his training all those years ago. A weight seemed to lift from his shoulders, and worry ebbed away.

He knew that Connor wouldn't be alone anymore now. The boy's (yes, boy; because to him Connor would always be the boy that had refused to leave all those years ago) mission would succeed and it would keep him from the darkness.

He liked this charismatic and beautiful young woman. His old mind couldn't help but scheme upon learning her age was close to Connor's. She was also familiar with loss, and knew better than to pity. He had to hide a smirk. Now, all they had to do was wait for Connor's return, which would be in the next few weeks according to the girl.

_Kennith and Connor…_ he swallowed another smirk.

The old man was a task master, that was for certain. I had never worked out and trained so much before in my entire life. But, I had to be ready to assist Connor once he returned, and there was very little time before that happened.

"Achilles!" I yelled, catching the man's attention from his book that he was reading on the balcony overlooking the homestead. I waved up at him and climbed a nearby tree and jumped to the railing, sitting there. "Do you think I'll be ready?" I asked, adjusting the assassin robes he'd managed to acquire for me. The looked much like Connor's, except for the thinner sleeves since I had no hidden blades, and they were tighter, form fighting for the era, and I had a side cape much like Ezio'd had, which hid my scimitar that hung at my waist. It had plenty places to hide supplies on my person and a place in both my boots for a knife, as well as a spot for a small locksmith set in a pocket hidden just below my bust within my bodice. This outfit was black with red trim and my belts, buckles, and thigh high boots were also black, and made of supple leather. The hood hid my face well and had a design like the on Connors, but in a red that was so dark it was nearly black. All of it was surprisingly light and breathed well, even in the humid east coast weather. For some slight armor, it also had of the same leather, though much thicker, but just as light, a corset like bodice that laced up in the front, complementing my figure, and making my lacking bust seem more gifted. That discovery had made me laugh. I tried to be in the outfit as much as possible so that wearing it became as natural as if it were a second skin. I was ready in my dress department.

I looked sexy, I concluded. And dangerous.

Achilles had also gotten me a bow and quiver, though the quiver was black, and the bow simple and undecorated. They were sturdy and very easy to use. I already had my scimitar and scabbard that had come along with me in my duffle bag, so as far as weapons went, I was good there too. Now I only had to train and wait.

Achilles laughed at my nervousness.

"You'll be fine Kennith—I mean Kenny," he corrected himself after I gave him a withering look to remind him about the taboo of using my full name. "Connor will be uneasy with trusting you at first, but as you are, he will not last long in his resistance." He winked at me, making me giggle.

I opened my mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by the unfamiliar holler. A stately, though sallow fellow with ginger hair tied back in the era's current style saluted up at us. I recognized him as Benjamin Tallmadge. This meant Connor wasn't far behind.

"Good day Achilles! How fairs the Homestead and Connor?" he hollered up.

"It goes well as it can, my good friend," the old man managed to holler back, "Come inside for some tea and we'll discuss your presence here."

Achilles turned away and struggled to his feet, but I went and helped him up the rest of the way, getting a smile. "Come Kenny," he said, "from what you told me, Connor is not far behind. The time for your journey to begin is here."

Tallmadge kept glancing at me. I knew it wasn't disapproving, in fact I guess my outfit made me a bit too approving to the male hormones. But that wasn't going to stop me. We had discussed everything with the gent, excluding everything about me except that I was a member who came from overseas in Germany, where I'd been hiding underground from the Templars. I'd come to America to escape that and help in the cause after receiving a letter from Achilles. It was a good lie, especially since my speaking German was a convincing factor. The truth of my presence would only be revealed to Connor, once he'd arrive.

We decided I wait with Tallmadge until Connor met with him, and then I would tell my story before we set off for New York.


	3. The Temperature Rises

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and favorite this story so far! I like constructive feedback and encouragements. Nice to know that people like my story. The next few chapter won't be super long because I'm just working on getting them out often enough and if they're too long I have trouble maintaining the will power to finish and post them. Again, thanks all!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and my plot bunnies. Anything Assassin's Creed ain't mine, so lay off! :P

Chapter 3: The Temperature Rises…

It was two days later now, and I was chatting pleasantly with Benjamin and fixing the French braid of my hair, when I finally noticed the sound of arguing coming from the basement. I realized I had missed Connor's arrival; I'd been so absorbed.

"Or you could just admit that you were wrong." Connor argued. I rolled my eyes. He was so immature in this dialogue sequence. Benjamin and I waited for their entrance.

"Oh child, please. You've killed two men—one more salesman than soldier. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to impress me."

"Is that so old man?" they were coming now. Connor really didn't sound happy. I felt my nerves begin to spark. I had no idea what to expect. "Or perhaps we should step outside?" threatening a cripple, how classy… not. Benjamin stood and waited, sipping his tea, for Connor to reach the room. "I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce y—" Connor cut off as he noticed there was company, looking, for a split second, shocked and slightly sheepish.

He only noticed Tallmadge though, at first, and so I had a chance to properly stare at him. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, and it felt suddenly warmer.

He was _hot_.

I stayed in my seat at the dinning table, restraining myself from checking my hair in a sudden bout of self-consciousness. I noticed a slight smirk from Achilles in my direction, informing me that my reaction had been dually noted.

The scheming old timer.

Connor was much taller than I. His dark brown hair pulled back in a traditional Native American half ponytail, and the braid. He was broad and fit, his face strong and chiseled. His mocha skin and chocolate eyes mesmerized me. My heart picked up pace, and I fought to breath normally and slow it. He was cautious of the unexpected visitor, not sure what he was suppose to do.

"Conner, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. And over there is a Kennith, a member from over in Europe who's come at my request." Achilles indicated me with a jerk of his head, and only then did Connor notice me. His reaction was comical. Apparently my appearance appealed to him a lot more than it had to Benjamin. I smirked at his expression and raised my teacup in acknowledgement, giving him an impulsive wink. He blinked rapidly in shock and I sipped my tea to cover up the giggles that threatened to escape. Achilles pretended to ignore the exchange, but I could tell this was only encouraging his plots. He continued, "But we'll talk about her presence here later. For now, Tallmadge has something he wants to say. Also, his father was one of us. No need for secrecy. Go ahead Benjamin." At this, the addressed man gazed at Connor for a moment before delving in.

I, however, didn't pay attention to anything he said next. I was too busy staring at the assassin.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Kennith? …

I felt a zing through my blood as I realized there was yet another stranger here. A very attractive **female** stranger in tight assassin robes. She had her brown hair braided back; revealing her round and well defined facial features and sharp eyes. It was very distracting, and I struggled to maintain coherent thought as the ginger man addressed me.

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief."

I glanced at the floor, feeling annoyed. Something must've been wrong with my expression, as the female stranger almost choked on her tea as she failed to smother a giggle. I glanced at her and gave a quick glare, before addressing the other man.

"Yes. But I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it." I ground out in frustration. I flinched inwardly at my tone. Things were not working out well enough for my tastes. I looked at the woman again, only to glance away quickly when I caught her violet gaze. I thanked whatever gods there were that my skin would hide most of the blush.

"Not anymore my friend. Thomas Hickey's your man—and I aim to help you catch him." Hickey. The woman was momentarily forgotten. The name was that of one of the Templars I had to eliminate. I felt a spark of hope. Maybe things would start working out after all. This news also encouraged me to ignore Tallmadge's hand on my shoulder. I don't like that he assumes this gesture of familiarity is welcome; even if he is an ally.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way. You, Kennith, and I are going to New York." His statement reminded me of the woman, and I moved with him as he turned to her and bowed. I fought a knot growing in my gut at the bright flush that came to her olive toned skin. It was extremely distracting and made my mind begin to fog. I almost didn't register Tallmadge's words to her. "But I believe you three have a separate matter to discuss before we leave. I'll go prepare the horses and have a quick meal before we depart so that you may."

"Thank you Mr. Tallmadge," she answered, still staring at me with a dazed look, standing and bobbing her head. "till then." Our eyes connected as she spoke and the dark violet hue of her irises struck a chord. I coughed to cover up an odd shiver that reverberated down my spine. She seemed similarly effected, fighting a darker blush, and her eyes increasingly darkened, as we stared. I could only assume I was returning the same look.

"Call me Benjamin, please. We are all allies here Kennith." Tallmadge responded, oblivious to the sudden heat and tension in the room, and he departed.

A/N 2: R&R!


End file.
